Chapter 45
' Separation' (Japanese: 分離 Bunri) is the 45th chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Fushi is seen lying unconscious on a bed with Hayase approaching him. She proceeds to undress and lay on top of him but is interrupted by the voices of Tonari and her friends calling for the immortal. While Hayase hides, Fushi awakens but, upon noticing Hayase, quickly pretends to still be asleep. Hayase turns towards the immortal and notes that the drug she used is still working well. Tonari and her group are running through the building looking for Fushi and are stopped by guards. Ricard, Uba, and the others attack and easily overpower the guards. They eventually make their way to Fushi's room, but he is nowhere to be found. Hayse, who is standing next to a pillar, wonder's why the group is there and Tonari asks her where the immortal is. She tells them that Fushi is being taken to a consecrated room deep underground where no one will find him. As Tonari and the group continue to search for Fushi, they run into Captain Skyfish who (sarcastically) says he is willing to lend an ear to the wishes of the new chief. Tonari tells him that her group is going to leave the island with Fushi and Pyoran. He says that nice but wonders where they'll get the ship and Tonari replies "Don't you know? The immortal can build a shipway bigger than yours in only five seconds!" Leaving Captain Skyfish with a look of confusion and disbelief, Tonari's group begins to run but is immediately stopped by Hayase and a large group of soldiers. Hayase tells them that she cannot forgive those who would try to take something that belongs to her and warns them that if they don't leave immediately, they will be killed. One of the members of Tonari's group asks Hayase "since when does he belong to you?" and Tonari orders Uba to blow darts at the soldiers. When Uba doesn't respond, they turn around to see she has been captured by Captain Skyfish who tells them to give up otherwise they'll die. Tonari calls for her owl, Ricard, but he is immediately shot down by Hayase. Hayase warns them once again that they will die if they don't turn back and gives them ten seconds to make their decision. As Hayase counts down, the children get ready to defend themselves when suddenly Fushi appears, holding a sword up to Hayase's neck. An enraged Fushi tells the guards not to move or he will kill Hayase. Hayase wonders how Fushi is here as the guards were just carrying him. Fushi reveals that the body they were carrying was just a shell. A flashback scene shows that Fushi created a shell of the boy while Hayase was watching Tonari from afar. He then transformed into the mole. Fushi tells Hayase that he knows she wants to do something to him, so he'll let her do it but in exchange, she has to let Tonari and her group leave the island. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 45 Category:Volume 06